


All I Want For Christmas

by jlillymoon



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion Christmas Fic<br/>Written for amendex<br/>Written for consulting Criminals Network mormor Secrect Santa</p><p>Sebastian expects Christmas night to be a quiet night at home, recovering from a hang over... but he got a Christmas miracle instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amendex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amendex).



> This is my first Mormor fic and I had so much fun writing it. I have finally posted it here with the 'missing' scene....

All I Want For Christmas Is….  
Sebastian rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. They were swollen, red rimmed and puffy from all the alcohol he had imbibed in the night before. Christmas was his least favorite time of year and the last few Christmases had been harder than any he remembered.   
Sebastian rolled over on his messy bed, realizing that something had woken him from his black out. As the nearby church bells continued to peal, he groaned, suspecting they were what had woken him. Still slightly drunk and feeling much the worse for wear, he picked up his phone to squint at the time. Upon discovering it was just after nine in the morning, he thanked his lucky stars he had left Jim’s blackout curtains up and closed.   
After sending out a brief text message to the one person he still spoke to, he decided to visit the loo. He’d go make himself a cup of tea before settling back into the bed and taking the rest of the day to sleep. His phone buzzed in his hand and he swiped it open to read the reply.  
“Happy Christmas to you too. I’m heading to the Freak’s parent’s home with the husband. Lucky me. Love you… Sabrina.”  
Sebastian tossed his phone into the tornado of blankets and sheets and shuffled on bare feet into the en suite. He scratched his belly as he used the toilet. His strawberry blonde hair was longer than usual and he noted that he needed to visit the barber after the holidays. He splashed his scruffy face with some water and ran a tooth brush across his teeth. Finally feeling a bit better, he went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and crawl back into his bed.  
Jim had designed the flat to be the most modern and fashionable place that he could dream of. Seb hated every inch of it. It was not his taste, but after Jim’s death, he couldn’t bring himself to move or to change one square inch of it.  
Sebastian moved through the making of his tea in a very mechanical way, not really paying attention to anything he was doing. He opened the fridge to pull out the milk, knowing that when he left the evening before he had just enough for a proper cup in the morning. However, as he reached for the carton, it wasn’t there. He spun around and searched the rubbish bin for the empty container. It was there, staring back at him. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, trying in vain to remember if he had made himself a cup when he got home the night before. The night was a blur and he shrugged as he saw an empty cup in the sink. He mused that he must have made himself a cup at some point in the night and he took his black tea into the bedroom with him.  
Sebastian crawled under the deep grey duvet and settled his tea on the bedside table. The bed was too large for one person, but it was the bed he had shared with Jim and for the first two months the duvet and pillows still smelled of him. The scent faded over time, and Sebastian found that the bed was the one place that he could still feel a piece of Jim with him. He pulled the duvet over his bare shoulders and lay his head against the pillows. Five years after Jim had killed himself, Sebastian found himself still keeping to his side of the bed. The left was sacred ground and only twice in the five years had he slept there. The night after Jim had died and five years later.   
Seb found himself falling in the twilight between sleep and waking before finally succumbing to a dream filled sleep. Years of military service had left with more than his share of nightmares, and watching the man that he loved put a bullet through his head had caused several months of fractured sleep. But the dream Sebastian experienced on the clear Christmas Day was less nightmare and more related to his subconscious trying to tell him something.  
Sebastian was sitting on the cream colored leather sofa in the sitting room of his flat. He wasn’t alone, he could feel the burn of a pair of eyes staring into the back of his head. He turned his head slowly and there was no one there. He returned his gaze to the glass and chrome table that sat in front of him. His favorite handgun, the Sig was laying on the top of the table, it’s matte finish in stark contrast to the gleam of the table. Sebastian continued to feel as if he was being watched, but he could never see to whom the eyes belonged too as he scanned his home. The person there with him was always just out of sight. But Sebastian noted he never once felt angry or the flush of fear. It was comforting in a way. For the eyes to be fixed on him. As if someone was watching out for him. He chuckled at the thought of a guardian angel was watching over him.   
Sebastian rolled over after his dream ended, fuzzy and foggy, the hangover that threatened earlier now in full swing. He lurched from the bed to the loo, making it just in time to expel the tea he had drank earlier and the remnants of the previous night’s tequila. His head felt as if Big Ben had been moved there. He washed his face with cool water and rinsed his mouth out when he had finished emptying its contents. Leaning on the white marble counter top, he took a breath and tried to shake off the rest of the nausea that was overwhelming him. His fingers itched for a cigarette, and the feeling of being watched still clung to him from the dream.  
Sebastian padded with his bare feet out into the sitting room where he left his cigarettes. Jim had never let him smoke in the flat, and he had rarely broken the habit since. Shoving his arms into a black hoodie he kept near the french doors to the terrace, he pulled on his battered black boots and picked up his cigarettes and gold lighter, a gift from Jim shortly after they’d started sleeping together, from the coffee table. He didn’t notice that his Sig was laying in the spot it had been sitting in his dream and not in the drawer in the bedroom where he usually kept it.  
Sebastian placed the cigarette into his mouth and brought the flame from his lighter to its end. He took a drag of the hot smoke deep into his lungs and flipped the lighter between the fingers of his left hand. It was a nervous habit he had picked up when he was bored and when he was thinking of Jim.  
Sebastian leaned against the railing that separated him from the twenty story drop to the quiet street below. A frigid wind whipped along the edge of the building and he shivered a bit at the cold. But the flood of the nicotine in his veins kept him rooted to the spot. His mind whirled around his plans for the rest of the day and he came up empty. His twin sister was the only person left in his life that he had a personal relationship with and she was otherwise occupied for the day. His volatile relationship with Jim had alienated him from the last two or three people he had kept in touch with from school or the service and he was content with it. He had fallen into such a deep depression after Jim died, he had locked himself in the flat for three weeks.   
Sabrina was younger than Sebastian by three minutes. Where Sebastian had entered the army after his four years as Oxford, Sabrina went on a different path. Their father was old school money and peerage. English to the core. But he a met and married a Russian immigrant. Love trumped respectability when it came to Augustus and Iriana. Sabrina had decided to pull on her Russian heritage and began working for SIS, the Russian version of MI6. Sebastian didn’t know a lot of what she had done, just as he never spoke of his time in Iraq. It was something they both kept close to the vest, but it enabled them to understand each other better. And now she was married and pregnant. Sebastian was going to be an uncle.   
Sebastian flicked his cigarette butt over the railing and turned to head back into the flat. A flash of movement caught the corner of his eye and he shook his head to clear the cobwebs that his hangover had hung there. He was imagining things.   
Sebastian pulled off his hoodie and chucked his boots into the corner of the sitting room. His skin felt tight and raw from a hard night of drinking. He needed a shower and then something to eat. He decided that he would make himself a disgusting meal of pot noodles and find some sappy holiday movie to watch on the telly. Taking an easy day on the sofa to nurse the pounding in his head sounded like a wonderful plan.  
He shed his clothing as he walked to the overly large tile shower in the bath and turned on the taps, stepping into the very hot spray. He felt his muscles relax as he allowed the water to sluice over his skin. It was refreshing and relaxing at the same time. His scrubbed at his golden skin and washed his hair with the same shampoo he had used for years.   
Some might say that Sebastian had fallen into a rut, but Sebastian felt comfortable in his routine and he wasn’t as depressed as he could have been.  
He stepped out of the shower and dried himself with the oversized towel. One of the few things that Sebastian loved about the overly gilt and marbleized loo was the towels that Jim had demanded be found and were big enough to be blankets soft enough to feel as if he was drying himself with kittens.  
Sebastian walked into the bedroom naked and pulled on a pair of comfortable and worn grey track pants and an old faded band tee shirt. One of Sebastian’s guilty pleasures was to run around barefoot. He had spent so much of his life forced to wear shoes that he rebelled by being barefoot as much as possible. His feet slapped against the hard wood floors as he walked into the kitchen to turn on the kettle for his supper. He pulled open the black lacquer cabinet and rummaged to the back where he hid the offending item from his long term housekeeper. She frowned on him eating food that was less than healthy and kept his cupboards full of quick items that were good for him. She was always tutting at him to take better care of himself.  
It wasn’t that Sebastian had a death wish per se, but he was less than willing to go out of his way to avoid it. In his youth he was mislabeled as an adrenaline junkie, but he was likely to just do something that he would enjoy, damn the consequences.  
Sebastian settled on the sofa with his noodles and turned the telly on. He found an old black and white movie to watch and settled in to eat and nurse his ill feelings. A small breeze crossed the back of his neck and his eyes darted to the french doors that lead to the terrace. He wondered if he hadn’t shut them completely when he had been out previously. He stood and walked to shut the door firmly and returned to the sofa.   
He reached to the table to retrieve his supper, but the paper cup was missing. He scratched his head and looked at the doors to the terrace again. He was sure that he had shut them firmly, but he was beginning to wonder if his hangover was worse than he thought. Sebastian rose from the sofa and shut off the telly. He decided that going back to bed was the only thing left to do and forget the confusing Christmas day that was upon him.  
Sebastian walked into the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. He rubbed his green eyes with his hands and blinked a few times to ensure that the image in front of him wasn’t a figment of his overactive imagination. The imp sitting on his bed smiled at him and Sebastian hung onto the door frame for support.  
“Really now, Tiger. No Christmas tree? No stockings hung with care? Where is your holiday spirit?” the familiar voice sang from the bed.  
“How? You are… This can’t be real.” Sebastian said, raising his hand to his eyes once again.  
“Sebby.” The voice sang, his tone sad and disappointed. “I hoped that you would have been happy to see me.”  
“Happy?” Sebastian hissed. “How can I be happy? You left me.”  
“Left you.” Jim mulled the words over in his brilliant mind. “Yes. I did. But you know it had to be done. I had to play the game.”  
“Games. That’s all this was to you.” Sebastian bellowed, his shock giving way to anger and his hands were clenching into fists at his sides. “Everything was just a game.”  
“No, Seb, you were never a game to me.” Jim said, his eyes narrowing with emotion. “I had to do this.”  
“What? Fake your death? Disappear for five years?” Sebastian roared. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. “Why are you back?” he seethed.  
“I missed you.” Jim offered. Sebastian shook his head.  
“No.” Sebastian turned on his heel and left the room. He shoved his boots and hoodie on, walking out onto the terrace in hopes that a cigarette would help his take a moment to collect his thoughts and put his emotions in check. After a moment, he heard the doors open behind him as he leaned over the railing smoking.  
“I really did miss you, Seb.” Jim said. His voice was quiet and full of unspoken emotions.  
“Do you even understand what you did to me? I loved you and you killed me when you killed yourself.” Sebastian said to the wind.  
“I never asked you to love me.” Jim retorted.  
“Yeah. Well.” Sebastian laughed a little.  
“I love you too, you know.”  
“You have a very fucked up way of showing it.” Sebastian said. He noted that his cheek was wet and he raised his hand to find that his eyes had betrayed him and there were tears flowing down his cheeks.  
Jim walked closer and lay his hand on Seb’s back. “I wanted to come back sooner. But it…”  
“But what?” Sebastian asked. “I wasn’t as important as your plan? Your cause? Because you are important to me, Jim.”  
“I couldn’t risk putting you in danger. No one knew who you were. I had to keep it that way. You’ve been in the shadows. Safe. I would have died if anything happened to you.” Jim retorted.  
Sebastian flicked his cigarette over the railing as calm as he could and turned on Jim. Jim was standing less than two feet away and Sebastian knew what he needed to do. His arm snapped up and he felt the slight warmth of Jim’s jaw as his fist met the skin.  
“God damn it!” Jim screamed as he reeled back from the punch.  
Sebastian stalked past Jim and into the flat. Suddenly his blood was singing with adrenaline and he paced around the sitting room. Jim slowly walked into the room cradling his jaw.  
“I forgot how good your right hook is.” Jim said flatly. Jim walked into the kitchen for something to numb his jaw a bit and came back with a bag of frozen vegetables. He flopped onto the sofa and held the plastic covered food the reddened spot on his face.  
Sebastian stopped and turned to look at the man on the sofa. He really looked at Jim. He noticed that he was a bit different, he held himself different. As if the man who didn’t like to get his hands dirty had seen pain and death. Who had slept in places that rats wouldn’t go to. Seb had seen these places too, in the service.   
Sebastian sighed and felt all the energy drain from him. He flopped onto the sofa next to Jim.  
“Don’t you want to know where I have been?” Jim asked.  
“No. I really don’t.” Sebastian sighed. “I really don’t care.”  
“Tiger, Did you miss me?” Jim sang.  
Sebastian shook his head and leaned back against the cushions.   
Jim smirked at the man sitting next to him. He winced as his jaw smarted and he raised the bag of peas to his face again.   
“How long have you been back in London?” Sebastian asked after a few minutes.  
“Two days.” Jim answered honestly. Sebastian rolled his head and looked at Jim as he shrugged. “I needed to attend to a few things first. I wanted to tell you last night, but you were so pissed….”  
“Yeah, well. Things haven’t exactly been sunshine and rainbows for me since you died.”  
“And you think that my life turned out like I planned?” Jim snapped.  
“Yes. You plan everything. Every little thing. I think things went exactly as you expected them to go. That you expected to waltz back in here and I would jump and kiss your feet and everything would be good again between us. But to be honest Jim, I can’t do this again.”  
Jim considered Sebastian’s speech and lowered the makeshift ice pack from his face. His pink tongue peeked out from between his lips as he licked his lips in thought. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment as he watched Jim’s movements from the corner of his eye.  
“It’s been five years, Jim. Five hellish years.” Sebastian whispered. “I can’t do this to myself again.”  
“I never meant to hurt you. Just them.” Seb pursed his lips at the mention of the duo that Jim felt was his penance in life. “And your sister?”  
“Not only did she get married, she’s pregnant.” Sebastian admitted. “We text now and again, but it’s hard to keep in touch without raising suspicion.”   
Jim reached across the sofa with his slim fingers and Sebastian found his rough calloused ones resting atop the soft skin of Jim’s hand. His heart rate ratcheted at the touch. The touch he had missed and craved for the last five years.  
Jim’s mobile buzzed in his pocket. He extracted it from his jeans read the message. His face broke into Sebastian’s favorite smile. He was excited about something on his mobile and Sebastian felt the draw to Jim.   
Sebastian felt Jim’s fingers move under his and before he knew it his fingers were twined with Jim’s.  
“Good news?” Sebastian asked after a moment.  
“Yes. The best. Things are working out just as I hoped. Sentiment got in the way.”  
“Sentiment. You say that as if it’s a dirty word.”  
“In some cases, yes. Human error and sentiment cloud the brain. But there are times that sentiment can be useful.” Jim said. He inched closer to his former lover and Sebastian raised his head to look at his deep brown eyes.   
Sebastian loved Jim’s eyes. They were the perfect way to see what he was really thinking even after he kept his face schooled and blank. Sebastian was the one person who could read Jim like a book and even with the smile plastered to his face, Sebastian knew that Jim was thinking in earnest. He knew the look of the man who was plotting and planning.  
“Is there a reason you came back to me on Christmas?” Sebastian asked, watching his eyes for a reaction.  
“You know why.” Jim sang. Sebastian chuckled a bit.  
“So what? I am just supposed forget all the pain, all the shite you put me through for the last five years and for the hellish life I led before then? For the last two years before you pretended to kill yourself? For the obsession that drove you to the decision to put a bullet through your head?” Sebastian was seething, his anger rising again. He realized he was squeezing Jim’s fingers to the point of breaking them. But what he saw in Jim’s eyes instantly changed the anger into something else. Pure want and pure desire for him. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes in order to regain his thoughts.  
“Tiger. I hoped that you would be by my side again. And if you saw fit, in my bed again. I know I’ve been a bastard, but you knew that’s what I was when we fucked the first time.”  
“The first time we fucked, you held a knife to my throat for most of it.” Sebastian murmured.  
“And I remember the second time, you bit me so hard I have a scar.” Jim said absently rubbing his hip. Sebastian had marked his territory with his teeth.  
“What’s the plan then?” Sebastian asked, his voice filled with resignation.  
Jim smiled at Sebastian and raised their hands to his lips. He ran the tip of his tongue across Sebastian’s knuckles and kissed the back of it. “To let the world know I am not dead.” He said against Seb’s skin.  
“And how do you plan on doing that?”   
“You’ll see. Now, lover, take me to bed.”   
“Ha. Very funny. You think I’m just going to take you into the other room and fuck you as if nothing has changed? As if the last five years haven’t happened?” Sebastian’s protest was weak and he knew it. More off, he knew that Jim knew it too.  
“Yes. I know that’s exactly what’s going to happen. And after that I’ll tell you about my plan. So, come Tiger. I missed the feel of you.”  
Jim rose from the sofa and placed his hands on his hips. The bag of peas was forgotten on the table and Sebastian raised himself to his full six foot height. Jim was shorter by a few inches, but the way he carried himself it was easily overlooked. Jim held out his hand for Sebastian and Seb pulled Jim to him. Their arms wrapped around each other as if no time had passed. Sebastian felt Jim’s warmth against him and Jim seemed to melt against Seb. They stood for a moment, their bodies connected from shoulder to knee. Jim turned his head up and Sebastian automatically found his mouth. A dry, tender kiss. Simply the pressing of two pairs lips together. After a moment it turned deeper. Full of want and repressed feelings. Their lips moved as if they never had stopped and Sebastian felt the familiar heat of arousal reach him. He took a step back after a moment, needing to collect himself and readjust his erection.  
“You know there has only been you…” Jim offered, almost reading the thoughts that were traveling through Sebastian’s mind.  
“Since when?” Seb asked.  
“Since the first. First and last, Tiger. Always.”  
“Sentiment.” Sebastian scoffed.  
“And I know you haven’t…”  
“You’ve been watching me?”  
“No. I know you.”  
“Sure. Fucking paddy bastard.” Sebastian said, but with a smile.  
“Posh wanker.” Jim smiled back.  
***************************

 

Sebastian swooped down towards Jim to draw him in for another kiss. He had missed the feeling of Jim’s lips on his own and his body craved more from Jim the instant he felt the still electric spark of their skin touching.  
Jim’s fingers found their way to the bottom hem of Sebastian's shirt and he tugged every so slightly on it. There was a brief pause and hesitation in Jim’s movements, as if he was asking for permission from Sebastian to continue. Sebastian didn’t say a word, placing his hands over Jim’s smaller ones. He pulled Jim’s fingers up to his mouth and kissed the pad of each one before twining the right in his own left. There was still a lot of things unsaid, but at that moment Sebastian didn’t care about any of it. He wanted nothing more than to take his resurrected lover to their bed and fully re-acquaint himself with every inch of skin that Jim had. He wanted to relearn what he had known and Sebastian was in no rush. He wanted to savor each moment he had with Jim.  
Jim watched as Sebastian reigned in his passion and allowed his cool calm self control win over. Jim was sure that this was going to be a long night of touching and craving, trying to fill in the holes that the last five years had left in each of them. And Jim wasn’t going to complain. He had spent too long without the touch of another person and the sensation of Sebastian’s fingers and lips on his own body was too much and not enough at the same time. He was worried, that neither of them would last when it came down to it and he himself wanted to enjoy the pleasure and sensations that Sebastian could bring out in him.  
“Bedroom.” Sebastian murmured. “We are not having sex on the sofa. This is to be done the right way.”  
“And what, pray tell is the right way, Seb?” Jim asked as the walked with their hand still in the others.  
“Slowly and deliciously. Without stopping. And painfully drawn out.” Sebastian said. “For that we both need to be comfortable. And the bed is much bigger than the sofa.”  
Jim hummed in agreement. “I think there is still a few bits of rope in the back…” Sebastian silenced him with a kiss.  
“No rope. No knives. No blindfolds. This needs to be just…” Sebastian waved his free hand between them as they stood in the hall. “us. Simple and honest.”  
“Simple and honest. That’s not who we are Sebastian.” Jim whispered.  
Sebastian took a breath and stood back from Jim for a moment. He wiped his face with his hands and looked at the man standing in the shadow across from him. “That’s the thing, though. I have always been honest with you Jim. I have never hidden a thing from you.”  
“I know.” Jim sighed. “And I’m not asking you for forgiveness. You know that.”  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less than that.” Sebastian muttered. “And it’s too early for me to forgive you anyway. However, it’s been five years Jim. And I need…”  
“Yes.” Jim answered him. He leaned towards Sebastian and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim instinctively.  
“It’s going to take some time… and I will be pissed now and then.”  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”  
Sebastian smiled in spite of himself and leaned into kiss Jim once again. Their momentary cooling off was soon erased with the passion of the missing tie between them.  
Jim’s lip was caught between Sebastian’s teeth and he tugged back causing himself some pain in the process. It brought his own focus back and he was able to grab Sebastian’s arm and spin him towards the bedroom.  
“Now.” Jim growled and Sebastian laughed a bit as he was pushed towards the bed. Jim’s own desire and frustration was growing on him and he became more insistent that they move their reunion along.  
Jim’s clothes became a trail along the floor on the way to the bed. He shoved the crumpled duvet aside and lay down on his back on what had been his side, sighing in contentment as he did. Sebastian watched Jim stretch on the mattress, his eyes traveling along the pale skin that he had grown used to missing. His eyes stuttered on the flush and heavy cock nestled in the nest of black curls between Jim’s legs. He licked his lips and Jim laughed a bit as he noticed Sebastian’s reaction.  
“Come join me, Sebby.” Jim purred and Sebastian’s brain went offline. He only felt the magnetic pull of lust and passion in his blood and he lost his own clothes to the floor after a matter of seconds. He crawled on the the bed and lay down so he was facing Jim on his side. Sebastian reached out and let his fingers trail along Jim’s arm and down to his fingers. Jim’s arms were criss crossed with hatch mark like scars, most faint and silvery white. Sebastian counted them quickly and Jim rolled to his side to see his lover.  
“One for each day I was gone.” Jim said. Jim’s hand reached up and caressed Sebastian’s face, resting with the heel of his hand on Sebastian’s jaw and his fingers smoothing the crows feet at his eye. Sebastian noticed the fresher scars on the other arm and he blew out a breath, realizing that the freshest of the marks was only hours old.  
“Jim.”  
“Yeah. Sentiment.” Jim chuckled. Sebastian leaned in and kissed Jim, pouring all the things he couldn’t bring his voice to say into the kiss. It was tender and loving but with the proximity of Jim’s naked and marred skin near his own, his kiss became more powerful, taking in Jim’s breath and his tongue, claiming his mouth for his own.  
Jim felt the shift in Sebastian ran his own hands down to the large defined chest that was scattered with ginger hair. He flicked Sebastian’s nipple, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. Jim smiled a bit and shifted his own mouth to trace his tongue along Sebastian’s jaw. Sebastian let his head fall back a bit and tried to control his breathing. Jim’s mouth found Sebastian’s ear lobe, one of Jim’s favorite places to lick and suck as it produced the most devastating noises from Sebastian’s mouth. Jim was not disappointed. It had been one of the few audio memories he carried with him and he bit down a little harder than normal and Sebastian moaned harder than usual and Jim felt Sebastian’s cock twitch in response.  
“Fuck.” Seb mutter.  
Jim let his own tongue trail down Sebastian’s neck and across his collarbone before finding the already erect nipple with his teeth. He gently pushed Sebastian onto his back as he lavished attention on his nipples while tracing his fingers down Sebastian’s side and rested on his hip. Sebastian shifted to move further under Jim and Jim allowed some of his weight to rest on the sniper’s body.   
Sebastian closed his eyes as he trembled beneath the touch of the man he had missed for the last five years.   
Prior to Jim’s demise, Sebastian was often the one who lavished the affection and attention on the Irishman. It was rare and often deeply meaningful when Jim felt the need to give to Sebastian. But on this occasion, Jim felt the possessive desire to give to Sebastian and Sebastian felt the need to take from Jim. He needed to be loved and in a way it was Jim’s own form of repentance and penance for the pain he had caused his right hand man.   
Jim’s hand shifted from Sebastian’s hip and found his full and erect prick. His tender fingers glided over it’s length, causing Sebastian’s breath to stutter. Jim ran his tongue down Sebastian’s abdomen, leaving a trail of wet skin that pimpled in the cooler air of the room.   
Jim’s mouth stopped it’s movement as he reached the dark ginger curls above Sebastian’s erection. He shifted his body on the bed so that he was on his knees between Sebastian’s legs. His wrapped his hand fully around Sebastian and lowered his lips to give an almost reverent kiss to the tip of his erection. Sebastian moaned and Jim’s tongue gave a quick swipe over the slit at the end of his head.   
Sebastian knew what was coming. It wasn’t the first time Jim had given him head, but the first touch of another person’s hands and mouth on his cock for the first time in five years was almost enough to make him come alone. Sebastian lost his focus for a moment as he felt the warm damp heat of Jim’s mouth as he took the entire length in. He felt the end of his above average length hit the back of Jim’s throat and remembered the fantastic lack of a gag reflex that Jim exhibited. Sebastian fought to keep his hips still on the bed and not thrust up and into Jim. He reached up and carded his hand through the thick black hair on top of Jim’s head. He tugged a little and Jim hollowed his cheeks and Sebastian’s brain went white again.  
Sebastian rode the waves of pleasure for a short time before he rested his fingers on Jim’s cheek, causing Jim to stop his movements.  
Jim looked up and through his long lashes caught Sebastian’s eyes. He had been enjoying the noises coming from his lover’s mouth and he was concerned that he was being asked to stop.  
“Jim, I’m… not… I … can’t last.” Sebastian panted out. Jim smiled and gave one last long lick to the thick cock before crawling up the bed to capture Sebastian’s mouth again with his own. Sebastian felt the lithe man laying against his skin and the hardness of his own erection pressing into his thigh.  
“I need you inside of me.” Jim said against Sebastian’s lips and Sebastian smiled.  
“No place I’d rather be.” he said. Jim kissed him again and his tongue slipped past Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian could taste his own sweat and skin in Jim’s mouth and it was more than a little dirty and sexy. He felt Jim shifting towards the bedside table drawer and he pulled out the bottle of lube that he always kept there. Jim coated SEbastian’s fingers and Sebastian’s longer arm reached Jim’s arse. He slipped the first finger in between his legs and Jim blew out a breath at the slight pain and burn of the familiar but long forgotten action. Sebastian stilled his movements until he felt Jim nod against him.  
Sebastian distracted Jim from the stretch of his sensitive tissue with kisses, but after he inserted a second finger, Jim began to writhe against Sebastian’s leg and Sebastian felt a renewed throb in his own cock. Sebastian let his fingers drag across the place where he could reach the bundle of nerves the easiest and Jim keened in pleasure.   
For as much as Jim loved to hear Sebastian’s noises in bed, it was Seb who took the most pride in making Jim beg and curse with pleasure. Jim let all his carefully constructed masks fall away and he was open and vulnerable for his lover. It was the best time for Sebastian to see the real James Moriarty laid out and a wanting mess of flesh.   
Sebastian added a third finger and he was crushed with a forceful kiss, breaking the skin of his bottom lip with teeth. He tasted the blood in his mouth and on Jim’s tongue. Sebastian sucked and bit on Jim’s tongue and Jim began to roll himself onto Sebastian’s fingers, causing his cock to slide against Sebastian’s leg. Jim’s own hip created a bit of friction on Sebastian’s erection and he moaned against Jim’s mouth.  
“Please Seb.” Jim insisted. “Fuck me.”  
Sebastian moved like lightning, withdrawing his fingers from Jim and Jim felt their absence wickedly. Sebastian slicked his own sensitive and pulsing erection with lube and shifted Jim with his hands. Jim balanced on his knees on either side of Sebastian’s hips, hovering his stretched hole over Sebastian. He sank down on the erection slowly, causing Sebastian to blow out a shaky breath. Jim steadied himself for a moment, taking in the length and width of Sebastian. Seb held himself still with great focus to allow Jim to adjust to the sensation. He was tighter than it had been in the past and he was fighting not to thrust up. Jim let his eyes flutter closed and smiled.  
“God I have missed you.” he said as he rose up a bit and slammed back down on Sebastian. Sebastian wrapped his left hand around the back of Jim’s neck and his right on Jim’s hip. He pulled Jim for a kiss as he set a punishing rhythm for them both. Jim’s own cock was caught between them and the friction of their movement caused him to yell out.  
“Fuck, Sebastian.” he growled. He let Sebastian pound into him, feeling him fill him up with each stroke.  
Jim’s eyes shuttered and his lips twisted as Sebastian felt Jim’s release coming. He thrust again, letting the head of his own straining cock brush over his prostate and Jim bit Sebastian’s lip again as Sebastian felt the hot come splash across both their bellies.  
Sebastian continued to thrust upwards milking out the last of Jim’s orgasm before allowing his own release. Sebastian’s own mouth cried out in pleasure. Jim smiled and savored the sensation of Sebastian’s seed in him. Sebastian released Jim’s hip and brought his hand up to Jim’s face. He traced his thumb over Jim’s cheek bone, marveling at the wetness he felt there.  
“Hey. Love. Hey.” Sebastian said tenderly.  
“Yeah.” Jim answered, closing his wet eyes and ducking his chin to his chest.  
“I love you.” Sebastian said as he wiped Jim’s eyes. He took Jim’s chin in his hand and forced his face back up to his. He gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and Jim smiled a sad smile.  
“I love you too.” he answered. It was a rare moment of true love and tenderness between them and for a moment the rest of the world and the last five years melted away.  
Sebastian shifted as his own softened cock slid out of Jim and Jim rolled to his back, trying to catch his breath and compose himself. Sebastian rose from the bed and padded over to the bathroom. He grabbed a flannel and ran it under warm water. He ran his fingers through the tacky and quickly drying come on his stomach and closed his eyes. His Jim was back and everything was going to be better again.  
Sebastian returned to the bed after clean himself up and wiped Jim’s stomach down. He moved to wipe Jim’s dripping hole, but Jim lay a hand on his wrist stopping him.  
“No. Don’t. I want you in me.” Sebastian nodded and threw the flannel somewhere on the floor. He lay down on his back and pulled Jim closer to him. Jim wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s waist and Sebastian traced Jim’s spine with his fingers.  
Jim lay with his head on Sebastian’s chest.   
Seb carded his hand through Jim’s brown hair, longer now than he usually kept it. It was soothing to both of them.   
Jim traced the scars on Sebastian’s stomach and ribs with the tip of his finger. The purple twilight filtered in through the window and across the bed.   
“Let me tell Mrs. Whitehall that you’re back. She’s been good to me while you were gone and I don’t want you giving her a heart attack.” Seb said as he kissed the top of Jim’s head.  
“Fine.” Jim snapped.   
“I can’t wait to see Sabrina’s face when she finds out.” Seb chuckled.  
“I don’t think she’s going to be as surprised as you think.” Jim murmured, his post sex haze overcoming him. “God, I missed this bed.” Jim wiggled a bit and Sebastian smiled.  
“It’s too big for one person. I’m glad that I won’t be in it alone any more.”  
“No. I’m not going anywhere.” Jim closed his eyes and kissed Sebastian’s chest.  
“Good.” Sebastian said as he felt the pull of sleep calling to him. “What’s your plan?” he asked sleepily.  
“Later, love.” Jim breathed out. “Sleeping.”  
“Happy Christmas.” Sebastian whispered as he planted one final kiss on Jim’s head.  
“Happy Christmas, Sebastian.” Jim said as he drifted off to sleep.  
Sebastian pulled Jim tighter against him as he fell into the abyss of sleep and Jim clung to Sebastian as if his life depended on it.  
*********************************************  
Moonlight filtered in the windows weakly, fighting for its natural place in the night sky. Jim shifted a bit to climb out of bed and use the loo. His absence woke Sebastian and he was sitting up in the bed when Jim returned.  
“Alright then?” Jim asked.  
“Yeah. I was just wondering if this was all a dream.” Sebastian said, his voice gravelly with sleep.  
“Nope.” Jim said as he literally jumped back into the bed.  
“So, your plan then?” Sebastian asked as Jim curled up in Sebastian’s lap.   
Jim smiled and swooped in for a kiss. He pulled with his teeth at Sebastian’s lower lip. Sebastian kissed him back with force and their teeth and tongues met violently. Jim pulled back after a moment, breathless and Sebastian ran his thumb over Jim’s swollen and bruised lips.  
“Ah, well, my plan.” Jim stuttered.  
“Yes. Your plan, darling.”  
“How are you with a camera?” Jim asked with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
